A New Addition
by FandomFan2
Summary: The day after Megan passes the whole team has to deal with the loss. A mission on the same day doesn't help, but will finding another young genius help them cope and move on? What happens when the genius gets entangled with the mission and how will they help to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Walter POV:

"Walter. Walter!" Happy pushes Walter awake.

"Come on. Wake up." Happy keeps pushing Walter.

"What?" Walter grumbles.

"You fell asleep on your desk again." Happy walks away when she sees that Walter is finally partially awake. Walter rubs his eyes and remembers the events of yesterday. Megan. Megan. Megan is dead. Walter knows that mourning Megan is pointless and will keep him from working efficiently. He stands up and walks downstairs. Don't be afraid to love, Walter. He represses the sharp feeling in his chest and walks over to the coffee maker. He opens it and can't find any coffee grounds.

"Who took the coffee grounds? There was enough for 2 and ½ more pots." Walter looks around and finds Sly's hands covered in coffee grounds.

"Sorry Walter. I was doing an experiment." Sly says. His eyes are still rimmed with red from yesterday. Because of Megan. Walter shuts off his brain from yesterday and opens up his phone and dials a number.

"Paige, can you stop by the coffee shop on your way here? We don't have any coffee grounds that are not being used." Walter says into his phone while glancing at Sly. Sly just turns back to his project.

"Sure, and Walter?" Paige replies.

"Yes?" He says curtly.

"You're sure that you are okay?" Paige asks constern lacing through her words. Walter stiffens.

"Fine. See you in 23 minutes." Walter says and shuts the phone. He looks up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" He says and everyone except Toby mumbles something that sounds like "nothing." Toby walks over to Walter with a questioning look on his face.

"You're sure?" Toby says.

"Sure about what?" Walter looks Toby in the eye to see him analyzing Walter with his doctor face.

"About you being okay? Like Paige asked." Toby replies. Toby can figure out everything from just looking at a person.

"I'm great. Now let's move on." Walter says and looks over at Cabe.

"Do we have any cases today?" He asks and Cabe shakes his head.

"Not yet, but no guarantees." Cabe says and walks over to his office to check again. Toby walks away from Walter with a reassuring smile on his face and returns to his books.

o_O_o

Paige POV:

The sound of a dead heartbeat line fills the air and Louise's sobbing fills the air. Sly's composure breaks down and tears stream down his face. Walter still sits holding Megan's hand. Paige can tell his lack of EQ makes him stiffen up and not react. A regular reaction would have him be sobbing, but Walter sits there with an almost confused look on his face. Paige wants to go over there and shake him out of his trance. We can't have him go down the rabbit hole again like Happy described.

Suddenly Paige jerks awake. Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. But it wasn't. It had happened. Paige holds her head in her hands and tries to fall asleep with no avail. She gets up and picks up a book she picked up from the library. Paige loses herself in the plot and when she looks up she sees Ralph at the door.

"Hey Ralph." She says and gets out of bed to get some breakfast for Ralph. She pulls out the cereal and pours some into a bowl.

"Mom? What's gonna happen to Walter now that Megan is gone?" Ralph asks. Paige stops pouring the milk into his bowl. This was the question that she had been pondering all night.

"I don't know Ralph. I really don't know." She replies honestly. The phone suddenly rings and she sees Walter's caller ID on the screen. Maybe he called to talk? She hands Ralph his breakfast and picks up the phone.

"Paige can you stop by the coffee shop on your way here? We don't have any offer grounds that are not being used at the moment." Walter's voice says through the phone. Not to talk about Megan then, Paige thinks. He really should talk about it, he still could go into the rabbit hole regardless of what happened last night. Her hand tingles in the memory.

"Sure, and Walter?" She asks.

"Yes." He says and she can tell he knows what she will ask. And he doesn't want to answer it. Paige asks anyway.

"You're sure that you are okay?" She asks. And knows Walter will result to the automatic

"Fine. See you in 23 minutes." He says and the line goes blank. Of course he calculated it.

"Alright Ralph. Let's go." Paige says and they walk out the door to Paige's car. They drive to the coffee shop and walk in. Since it was a Saturday, Ralph didn't have school so they could go straight to the garage. Paige noticed a girl sitting alone at a table hunching over something in her hands. Paige dismissed it and walked over to the line.

"Can I sit at a table while you stand in line?" Ralph asked. Paige saw how the line was going to take a while.

"Sure, just stay in here. Okay?" She checked with him.

"I will." Ralph said and walked out of her range of sight. Paige looked at the menu and braced herself to stand in line for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Ralph POV:**

Ralph walks over to the girl sitting alone at the table 4 ¼ feet away from the door. He sits down in the chair opposite from her and she looks up at him. She has bright blue eyes; which also means that her parents had light colored eyes like green or blue. She also had brown and blonde hair that was covered her face as she looked down again.

"I'm Ralph." He tells her nervously. Ralph knows that he's slightly nervous because of his low EQ. Interacting with people wasn't his best skill, but this girl was intriguing for quite a few reasons.

"Alex." She says and Ralph notes at the Rubik's cube in her hands. Her hands flip and her fingers move fast over the cube. In seconds, the cube is solved.

"Can I try?" He asks and she wordlessly hands him the cube. Ralph remembers the many races that he, Sylvester and Walter had between them when solving Rubik's cubes. Walter always won by a fraction of a second. Ralph undoes the cube that she handed him and solves it again in 5.46 seconds. Alex did it in 3.27 seconds. She could've beat Walter.

"You're pretty good." She says and he hands the cube back to her. She rhythmically solved and unsolved the cube, once more.

"How old are you?" Ralph asks and she doesn't look up from solving.

"13." She says.

"I'm 10." Ralph tells her and she smiles slightly. She looks prettier when she smiles.

"Where do you live?" Ralph asks, curious. He'd like to see if his mom could have her come over to the garage sometime.

"1847 Maple Tree." She says emotionless and stares out the window for a moment. She still solved the cube, even when she wasn't looking at it. 1847 Maple Tree. That was 13 minutes and 36 seconds away from the garage, but that was only on good traffic days. It might be more like 14 minutes and 28 seconds when traffic is worse. "How about you? Where do you live?" She asks snapping Ralph out of doing calculations in his head.

"2895 Hickory." Ralph tells her. She nods and stares off into space for a few seconds. Ralph could tell that she was thinking deeply about something. He often did that when he was doing calculations, thinking of possibilities and many other things. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"Alexandria. Get up. We're going." A male voice says from behind Alex and he looks up. The man was 6 foot 2 inches. About 312 pounds. And even though Ralph knew it wasn't scientific or mathematical, he noted that the man looked very unhappy. The man gripped Alex's shoulder and Ralph saw based on the angle of his knuckles and fingers that he was hurting her. Alex showed no reaction and picked up her cube on the table and her bag from the ground. The man didn't let go of her shoulder and gripped harder. Ralph stands up and faces the man.

"Stop. You are hurting her." Ralph says and stares the man into the eye. If he had anymore emotions he would be quite scared at the idea of standing up to this man with the steely green eyes. But luckily, he didn't.

"No I'm not. Scatter, kid." The man says in a booming voice and Ralph notices a shadow over his left shoulder. His mom.

"I think you should let go of her shoulder now, sir." Ralph says without any fear. His mom wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Ralph notices the man look over his shoulder at his mom and back at him. He exaggeratedly lets go of her shoulder and starts walking towards the door, Alex right behind him. When Alex passes him she gives him the slightest of smiles and follows her father outside.

"Ralph, who was that?" His mom asks and he can tell that she was excited that he talked to her.

"Alex." He says still staring out the glass door at Alex's car. It had the licence plate BAER. Ralph instantly made the connection between the licence plate and a very popular company Baer. He must be an important person in the company.

"I didn't get a good vibe from her father." Mom says and Ralph nods. He didn't either; he wishes Toby was here to get some information on him. "Was she nice?" His mom asks.

"Yeah. She lives at 1847 Maple Tree and is 13 years old. She also likes doing Rubik's cubes." He says and Mom's eyes widen at his long sentence. Ralph usually doesn't talk that much. When he doesn't talk it gives him more time to think about math and science in his head.

"Cool…. Let's go, we need to get back to the garage." His mom says and opens the door. Ralph stares off in the direction that Alex went off into and hopes that today won't be the last time he sees her.

 **AN: Sorry it's such a short chapter, I'll update soon to make up for it :) How did you like the Ralph POV? It was fun to write is all I can say. A little tid-bit on the next chapter here will be some Walter POV. (I personally can't wait) Please comment, review and PM me, please! Thanks, you guys are the reason I love to write so much, it puts a huge smile on my face when I get a comment, review, ect. See you later ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just in case you wanted to know, this takes place the day after Megan's passing. It isn't really compatible with the episodes that air after "Arrivals and Departures". Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Scorpion characters or set-up. Read on:**

Chapter 3. Walter POV:

"Hey, I brought the coffee!" Paige yells from downstairs. Walter closes his computer and gets up from his chair. He comes down the steps to find that Cabe had also arrived along with Paige and Ralph. Paige hands him the coffee cup in the middle to him. "Here you go, Walter." She says and stares him in the eye. He knows that she is going to ask him again about how he is doing, but he knows that acting upon his emotion right now isn't good for the team. It's illogical.

"Thanks. Hey Ralph, you want to go check out the new telescope that came in this morning?" He asks Ralph who was watching Sylvester write equations on the chalkboard.

"Actually we have work to do today." Cabe says and Toby groans out loud.

"Another mission?! I think we should get a break after what happened yester-" Toby stops in the middle of his sentence. Everyone looks at Walter and he looks around at them. Why are they staring at him? After 5.67 seconds Cabe fills the silence.

"You don't get a break today. They want you at some research facility." Cabe says looking at his phone.

"What do they want us for?" Happy asks him twirling a knut between her fingers.

"Hopefully blowing stuff up. That's always a fun thing to do." Toby says and when everyone looks at him he shrugs. "It's a research facility, why would you have one of those if you don't blow stuff up?"

"It's a children's research facility." Cabe says with raised eyebrows.

"Darn. Oh, well." Toby says shrugging his shoulders. The rest of the team grabs their coffee from Paige at the counter.

"And they want us there in 20 minutes." Cabe says and walks towards the door sipping on his coffee.

"I call shotgun!" Toby says and follows Cabe out the door. When everyone but him and Paige have left the garage she walks over to him.

"Walter are you sure you're okay? It's a lot to handle, and everyone here wants you to be happy after what happened." Paige says and Walter stares at the clock over her shoulder. 19 minutes 34 seconds til they needed to be at the facility. 33 seconds. 32 sec-

"Megan would want you to be happy too." Paige says moving to the side in front of the clock like she knew what he was doing.

"I am perfectly functional. We have 19 minutes 28 seconds til we need to be there. So I suggest we move." He says and Paige looks at him with a disappointed look on her face. Walter is confused, what did he do wrong? Paige just turns around and walks out the door towards the car.

Paige POV:

Paige was hoping Walter would open up to her, but no such luck. Hopefully, he would open up in time but that wasn't for certain.

"But I called shotgun!" Paige hears Toby complaining and walks towards the car to find Happy in the passenger seat and Toby standing in the way of the door closing.

"And I got here first. So get in the back." Happy says and pushes him out of the way so she could close the door.

"Meanie." Toby grumbles and jumps into the back seat. Paige climbs in next to Sylvester in the very back of the SUV. His eyes were still rimmed red, but he was holding up. Paige even dared to say he was holding up better than Walter. Showing emotion about Megan passing was better than pretending it didn't happen.

"How are you holding up Sly?" She says patting him on the arm. He looks over at her and the corners of his mouth turns up.

"I'm doing alright. It's just still really hard." He says, his voice cracking at the last part. Paige reaches over and gives him a hug. For the first time, he doesn't stiffen up or shy away from her. He leans into her hug and Paige even dares to say reciprocated it.

"Thank you, Paige." He whispers and Paige smiles. Sylvester was the best emotionally on the genius squad. So, it was easiest to talk to him. Walter was the worst emotionally, so this was going to be a hard week.

"This facility has heard about what you guys have done to help the world and other people." Cabe says from upfront. "They sent out emails to all the people with kids that have high test scores or something like that. The email had information about geniuses and asking them to come to the center today if they thought their child might fit the criteria." Cabe says and Paige can tell this is not going to be good.

"That's a good idea." Walter says.

"That's a bad idea." Paige says at the same time as Walter

"Why is it bad?" Walter asks, a puzzled look on his face.

"All parents think their kid is smart, so I bet you're not going to find very many geniuses. Just kids with parents who are overly confident in their kid's ability to take tests." Paige points out. She knows that parents at Ralph's school, they all think their kid is the smartest.

"Paige is right. There's not going to be many genius kids that come to this thing. Only 1% of the population in the world are geniuses. What makes you think that they're going to be able to find a genius in LA?" Toby says from the seat in front of her.

"Well, you guys are lucky because they didn't ask just they parents in LA. They asked the parents around the US." Cabe says.

"And how exactly do we play into this?" Walter asks.

"You are going to confirm if they actually are or aren't genius material. No one can really tell like you guys." Cabe says and Paige has to agree. There is no way that normal people, herself included, could tell if they had a really smart kid or a genius in front of them.

"Sounds a lot less action packed than normal missions, so let's embrace it!" Toby says. "But I'm still sad we don't get to blow some stuff up." Toby adds as an afterthought.

"We're here." Cabe says and pulls into a large facility with a packed parking lot. The building was close to the middle of downtown and Paige recognised it from driving past it before.

"Why didn't they tell us earlier about coming to this?" Paige asks looking out at the crowds of people standing outside the doors.

"They just thought of inviting you guys a few days ago, apparently." Cabe said and parked in an upfront spot that said 'Reserved Parking.' They all filed out of the SUV and walked up to a side door where a guard was standing. The guy had blonde hair and a very distinct jawline. He looked like your everyday big, powerful security guard.

"Agent Cabe Gallo with Scorpion." Cabe says flashing the guard his Homeland badge. The guy's eyes widened with recognition.

"Right this way." The guy says. He types in a code to the keypad and opens the door. We walk through the door and it opens into a wide hallway that has bathrooms on each side and farther down has a wide open space with glass walls. Inside the glass room, they have the front of the building and lobby.

"Go straight, turn left and there should be a door on your right." The guard says pointing down the hallway.

"I'm going to use the restroom. Meet you guys there." Paige says to them and they all nod back at her or murmur some conformation. The guard walks back towards the door. Paige follows the guard and opens the heavy door to the women's restroom. As she walks into the room she swears she can hear the man say

"Tell Hamlet they're here."

Toby POV:

Once they're out of sight and hearing range from Paige and the guard, Toby approaches Walter.

"Hey Walt. How are you doing?" Toby asks hoping for the best. Cabe opens the door to the main lobby area room and they all file through. Personally, Toby thought the finding geniuses idea was pretty dumb. Most geniuses parents wouldn't take them to this kind of thing. None of the parents of the geniuses on Scorpion had supportive parents.

"I'm fine." Walter tells him flatly. Not the answer Toby was hoping for. Toby glances over at Walter who has a blank face on. Toby wanted to help Walter, but he made it really hard.

"I have some uplifting news. Want to hear it?" Toby asks him, even though it's a rhetorical question.

"Not really, but you're going to tell me anyway." Walter adds with a sigh.

"So remember when Paige handed you your coffee this morning?" Toby asks excitedly, hoping some of the enthusiasm would leak into Walter.

"I can't forget anything, Toby." Walter adds looking over at Toby with a bored look on his face.

"Whatever. So, she put your cup in the center of the coffee tray. That's an unconscious sign that your cup was more important to her-" Toby rambles but is cut off by Walter putting a hand up.

"I know where you're going with this Toby. Leave it alone." Walter says and walks away from him towards the rest of the group who was standing around. With a sigh, Toby follows and meets up with the group. Toby scans the room and finds a man that has a name tag with the name Scott on it. Scott has perfect brown hair and an expensive suit on. Definitely the boss.

"Let's go see that guy. He's the boss." Toby says pointing at the man. They walk over to him and Paige jogs over and rejoins them.

"Hello! My name is Scott Johnson, and I'm in charge of this project. You must be Scorpion." Scott says sticking his hand out at Walter.

"Walter O'Brien." Walt says shaking his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Johnson." Paige adds in politely. Thank god for Paige. They would be dead without her.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. The doors will open in 10 minutes, so I'll show you around and tell you how this will work." Scott says and walks over to the doors. "They'll check in with Jason and Alicia over here," Scott points at a tall guy and girl with iPads that must be the sign in sheets, standing at the opening of the doors. From the doors, the line barricades followed through the whole area. Through the window Toby could see the line of people standing outside, there was probably about 150 people waiting. That was probably around 70-80 kids.

"We have an idea of what each supposed genius' best areas are, so we gave them 1 or more categories like Math, Visual, Mechanical, Scientific and some others." Scott walks along the crowd control lines until he reached an area that had a bunch of people at tables lined up. The setup reminded Toby of an airport and the baggage check-in area.

"The parents and kids will check in and talk to the staff here who will direct them to the correct rooms around the building where they can take the tests and talk to you guys to see if they are geniuses." Scott finished and turned to look at them. Toby could point out a few flaws in Scott's plan but he decided to keep his mouth shut. There wasn't much he could do in 10 minutes.

"You have some problems with your plan-" Walter starts but is interrupted by Paige.

"That sounds great. What rooms are we going to?" Paige asks with a smile on her face ignoring Walter completely.

"Ms. Quinn, you are going to room 234 in the East Wing." Scott says pointing towards the wing in the left corner that had the sign 'East Wing' above it.

"That's dumb. It's pointing South." Toby points out and Paige elbows him in the side. Toby winces and shuts up. Criticizing this guy wasn't worth having his ribs brutalized by Paige.

"Mr. Curtis, also in the _East_ Wing. Room 278." Scott says putting emphasis on the word 'East'.

"Fine. Happy let's go to the _East_ Wing!" Toby says and grabs Happy's hand dragging her to the left corner hallway.

"Let go of my hand." Happy tried to yank her hand away. Toby let go and she crossed her arms over her chest. Toby chuckled as she did so and as she walked a good 10 feet in front of him. As they walked away Toby faintly heard that Walter, Paige and Ralph were assigned to the same room. It wasn't going to be a fun day for Walter, that was for sure.

 **AN: Sorry I haven't posted this past week, does this long chapter make up for it? Hopefully the multiple perspectives wasn't too confusing?**

 **Someone commented on one of my other FanFics that they would like it if I finished up the ones I'm working on before I post new stories. To make that process faster I have decided to work on only a couple of my FanFics and try to finish them, then finish the others. Please give your opinion on which ones you want me to finish first, I need to know which ones you like best so you get the ones you want!**

 **Lastly please comment, review or PM me with anything I could improve on or what you like. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 **Paige POV:**

Paige followed Scott as he lead them to the South wing, and Paige could hear Walter murmuring how it was actually West. Ralph was listening intently to what Walter was saying, clinging to his every word. Paige chuckled quietly and realized that they had reached their room. 318. Scott held open the door and Walter and Ralph filed in.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnso-Scott." Paige amended herself, remembering he told them to call him by his first name. "We appreciate the efforts to include us in this project and all the work you have done." Paige told him before she walked through the door.

"Thank you, Ms. Dineen. It has been a pleasure so far to work with Scorpion." Scott said an easy smile on his face. Paige chuckled and walked through the door. Scott was obviously lying. No normal person took to the team so easily or quickly.

"They get better. Don't worry, Scott." Paige said with a smile. "And please, call me Paige." She added, wanting to have both their first names being used.

"Paige it is." Scott said with a smile and placed a light hand on her back, leading her through the room. Paige walked forward quicker to get his hand off her back, but Scott moved just as quickly. Walter was suddenly at her side and he stared at Scott with a downright murderous glare. Scott removed his hand from her back immediately with a surprised and confused expression on his face. Walter walked back over to Ralph who was on one of the many computers around the room. Paige was in shock from the level of emotion she had seen in Walter's eyes at that moment. She saw Scott move behind her and she quickly followed Walter, wanting to get as far away from Scott as possible for the moment being. She was sure the gesture was just meant to be friendly, but it resurfaced bad memories, from the diner, of guys hitting on her. Paige walked over to Ralph and stood on the left side of him and Walter stood on the right. The room had rows cubicles lined up and each of them had a computer inside. Each computer seemed to have a test sign-on screen on them. Ralph was already signed on and answering the test questions faster than Paige could read them.

"How did he get into the test? He doesn't have a username!" Scott said, sounding astounded. Paige smiled, remembering her first day meeting the team and how she was dumbfounded at their abilities as well.

"He hacked in. It's really not that hard, your test system is weak." Walter said factually and sat down at the computer next to Ralph who was on to the second part of the test already. Paige saw that the first part of the test was 100 questions and was only slightly surprised to find that he had finished all of them in this amount of time. Walter and Ralph peaked their heads out from their cubicles and looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to their screens. Walter's computer screen was at the beginning of part 2 as well and they both hit the start button at the same time. Paige watched as they raced through the questions at lightning speed and both finished a minute later, Walter only slightly ahead in finishing.

"Wow. Not expecting that." Scott said and Paige refrained from laughing. He shouldn't be so surprised; these were geniuses not just regular smart people. "Did you actually answer the questions or were you just clicking?" He asked and Walter's jaw clenched.

"We both got perfect scores." Ralph said pulling up a screen that showed his score and Walter did the same. Both showed their answers to the multiple choice questions, and they were all right.

"How do I know you didn't hack the sheet to show the right answers?" Scott said sounding accusatory and a wave of anger flowed through Paige. He was accusing them of randomly choosing answers and now hacking the computer to give them the right answers.

"They did not cheat and even if they would've it still shows that they were smart enough to know how to do that in the first place, which is smarter than you will ever be." Paige said and Scott's face morphed into a shocked expression. Paige couldn't help but notice the change in personality in Scott. Just a minute ago he was holding the door open for them and now he was being downright rude. That seemed kind-of odd. Paige turned to watch Walter and Ralph on the computers and noticed they weren't on the test page. The screen had a black screen filled with white numbers and letters, which they were adding upon.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked them curiously. It looked like they were-

"Coding." Walter said affirming her suspicions. A few minutes later he pressed a key and they beginning, regular test screen popped up. "Now, the test is hard enough. It was extremely easy before. This should help you be able to sort through the math inclined geniuses easier." Walter said, the corners of his mouth quirking up. Ralph started up the program and Paige saw that Ralph's computer seemed to have Walter's new program. The questions were much longer and looked harder. Ralph smiled at the screen.

"This _is_ better." Ralph commented and solved some of the problems. Walter tussled Ralph's hair and stood up from his own chair. Scott stood off to the side, a disturbed look on his face but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"The kids and parents will be here any minute." Scott said and started to walk towards the door.

"Don't let the parents in." Walter said staring at Scott's back with a blank look on his face.

"What?" Scott said, stopping in his tracks. He turned around and stared at Walter and Paige noticed a spark of well concealed frustration in his eyes. Walter didn't say anything for a moment so Paige stepped in, knowing what Walter was trying to convey.

"We don't need more people in the room, and the kids should be fine without their parents." Paige said staring Scott in the eye.

"Some of the kids might not want to leave their parents." Scott said and Paige noticed he folded his hands behind his back.

"Geniuses most of the time aren't connected with their parents so that shouldn't be an issue, and they can handle themselves, Mr. Johnson." Paige said calmly with a 'don't question me' look on her face. Scott's phone started ringing and he walked out of the door and stood outside of it. Paige couldn't hear what he had said when he answered so she turned her attention back to Ralph. He was still working through the problems Walter had set up and it looked like they were taking him longer this time.

"I don't like that guy." Walter said, still staring out the door. Paige looked over at him and had to agree.

"I don't like him either."

Sylvester POV:  
"Sylvester you will be going to the West Wing." Scott said and Sylvester waited for him to say that someone else was going with him. No such luck. He was going to be in a room with approximately 200 kids over the course of 4 hours. That was around 50 kids an hour. And he was going to have to do that all alone. Not good.

"Are you sure Paige can't come with me or someone else?" Sylvester rambles, wringing his hands in front of him.

"We already had plans for you to be alone and Paige, Ralph and Walter to go together." Scott says staring at his phone, which Sylvester guessed had a schedule on it. Paige glances over at him apologetically and pats his shoulder. Paige wanted to stay with Ralph, who wanted to stay with Walter, who wanted to stay with Paige and Ralph. No place for him in that equation.

"Fine." Sylvester said and started walking towards the South Wing, reluctantly.

"Don't you need to know what room you're going to?" Scott asked and Sylvester turned around for a moment.

"It's 412." Sylvester said and smiled in his head at Scott's bewildered expression. He had seen the layout of the building and could figure out the room numbers and 412 was a computer lab in the West Wing; it was the most likely possibility to the room number. That and 426, but guessing by Scott's reaction, it was 412. Sylvester turned around and kept walking towards the room; it would take him 3 minutes 23 seconds. As he walked down the hallway a girl, with long brown hair and bright brown eyes, was walking on the other side of the hallway. She was talking with a co-worker and laughing at something he had said. Sylvester felt a pang in his chest and kept walking, but he couldn't figure out why he had felt sad at the sight of the happy girl. Sylvester rubbed the band-aid on his hand with his thumb, and it came to him. The girl's hair, eyes and smile all reminded him of Megan. Her name sent a wave of sadness and despair over him but he kept walking, determined to keep it together while he was here. For the children. He was reminded of a conversation he had with Megan.

 _Megan sat in one of the chairs in the lounge in the hospital. She was lying back on the chair with her eyes closed and for the first time in a while, she looked happy and content. She peeked open her eyes and smirked at him._

" _What are you looking at?" She asked a sly smile on her face. He hadn't even realized he was staring at her and fidgeted in place avoiding her question. He didn't want her to think he was some crazy person who stared at her for no particular reason other than the fact that she was beautiful. Which she was. "Sylvester…" She said, stretching out his name out over 5 seconds. He looked up at her and he couldn't lie, or not answer._

" _You're beautiful." The words popped out of his mouth and he gazed down at his lap, not able to look her in the eye when she told him to leave. It was always a possibility; that she would tell him to go and never come back._

" _Thank you." She said lightly and he saw she was smiling when he looked up. A pair of parents walked past them, swinging a giggling child between them. "I had always wanted a child." Megan said out of the blue. Sylvester's brain automatically ran the odds of her being able to have a child, and he hated himself for it. Her odds were slim to nothing. "The happy, giggling bundle of joy I'd get to share with my one and only." Megan glanced at him when she said this. She took his hand in hers a squeezed it._

" _Maybe when you get better we can adopt?" Sylvester said, keeping himself from saying 'if you get better'. Megan's eyes seemed conflicted between sadness at the realization that she probably wouldn't get better and the prospect of adopting a child with him. She chose the later, it seemed when she pressed a kiss onto his lips._

" _I'd love that." She said and leaned against his shoulder, smiling._

 **A/N: Hey, guys! So super sorry I haven't updated in a while, these past weeks have been hectic. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update soon! Please comment and PM me on anything, you reviews inspire me to write and make sure I'm doing this right!**

 **-FandomFan2**

 **P.S. Who else hates Scott? I certainly do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Toby POV:**

He and Happy were in charge of the auditory and mechanical learners along with another guy named Weiss Zayne, who was already in the room when they arrived and had shown them how the setup worked around the room. While Happy fiddled around with some of the mechanical things in the corner of the room, including various items that she owned back at the garage, Toby decided to at least make his time worthwhile and talk Mr. Zayne who was currently pacing across the room.

"How long have you worked here?" Toby asked him and Weiss looked up from his pacing across the room.

"I started about a year ago." Weiss said and looked immediately back at the ground, his shoulder length blonde hair swinging into his face. He kept pacing and glanced up at the clock for a moment.

"You went from your father's business to college and straight here, am I correct?" Toby asked and noticed Happy stare at him from across the room. Weiss looked up at Toby and even stopped pacing for a moment.

"How did you know that?" Weiss asked with a shocked expression that made Toby want to chuckle.

"We're not called geniuses for nothing." Toby said and winked at Weiss who glanced at the clock once more and started pacing again, his footsteps echoing in the room. Weiss was giving him clues to stop the conversation and Toby was about to keep questioning him when he noticed Happy glaring at him across the room and when he looked over at her she shook her head at him and gave him the 'I will kill you' look. Toby raised his hands in defeat and sat down on one of the tables that housed the headphones and computers they were hooked up to for the auditory learners.

Toby glanced at his own watch and saw that the potential geniuses would be coming in about 5 minutes. 5 minutes of peace. Toby tried to relax but between Weiss' clomps around the room and Happy's loud tinkering he just settled on glancing between the two of them.

The more Toby watched Weiss pace around the room and look at the clock every 20 seconds, Toby came to the conclusion that Weiss wasn't just nervous about the kids arriving, it was something more. Toby started to walk over to Happy when the door was opened by a woman in her late thirties in a blue uniform that all the staff at the building wore.

"Zayne. Take your position at the door, they're coming in a few minutes." The woman said and Toby just got a glance at her nametag. Lyra Stereos, it had said. Weiss walked out of the room and stood outside the door, and Toby could faintly hear the sound of many footsteps down the hall. Happy walked up next to him and stood silent and un-moving. The sound of the footsteps became louder until it was a constant sound of feet hitting the ground and voices traveling through the doorway. The first group of people walked in the door and it was a woman with blonde hair and way too much makeup on and she was next to a boy around Ralph's age. The boy with a name tag that said Leo had curly brown hair, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he looked like he really didn't want to be here.

"Hello! We are here for the mechanical testing!" The woman said and she sounded like she had stepped straight out of a commercial. She waved the paper that they had been handed at the front at him for emphasis and Toby felt like groaning. If this was how all the people were going to be….

"Follow me." Happy said and Toby glanced at her with an apologetic expression and she just turned around on her heel and lead the duo over to the corner where she had been earlier.

"Hello, we're here for the auditory test." A man's voice said and Toby turned around and prepared himself for the longest hours of his life.

 _ **A few hours later**_

"Mr. Curtis?" Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, prepared to give the 'I am treating another child at the moment can you please wait' speech. Which he had given an unbelievable amount of times to many, many parents. "I'm here to replace you, you're needed in room 264." The woman that he had seen earlier that told Weiss to stand outside at the beginning said. Lyra, he remembered.

"What's wrong?" Toby said and glanced over at Happy who was talking to a little girl with red hair and green eyes.

"I don't know. That's all they told me." Lyra gave him an almost apologetic expression.

"Alright, thank you Lyra." Toby said and walked over to the mechanic corner. Happy was slightly smiling at the little girl with the red hair that was holding a small contraption in her hands for Happy to see.

"Hey Hap." Toby said and Happy looked up at him expectantly. "I'm needed in 264, I'll be back." He informed her and turned to leave.

"You'd better! You're not leaving me in this alone Curtis!" Happy said to his back and he smiled.

o_O_o

Paige POV:  
Paige glanced around the room at the endless children that were all at computers, taking Walter's new test and smiled. Even though this was quite exhausting, it was for a good cause and so that some of the geniuses out there never had to go through what the rest of the team had academically. Paige knew that there were probably more geniuses out there that couldn't come to this, and that was probably one of the only flaws she saw in this. Walter and Ralph were going around making sure that the children were using the program correctly and Paige would escort them out when they were done. Paige was worried about Walter. Any normal person would be broken down right now and devastated at their loss, but Walter was anything but normal. Paige felt her eyes tear up at the thought of Megan and willed her tears away so she could focus on getting over to the newest child that was finished. The boy had blonde hair and a pair of bright blue eyes and was probably around 12 or so and he also had a red name tag that said Jason.

"Hey, Jason. You ready to go?" Paige asked him and he nodded, his lips pressed together. They maneuvered around the room and Paige watched him walk out of the room and bumped into Scott who came through the door in a hurry.

"Sorry, Paige." Scott said not sounding apologetic at the least. Paige turned around and noticed Walter staring at them. Scott waved Walter over and Walter walked over, his face a plain mask. Ralph followed at his heels and came up beside her when they reached them.

"Yes?" Walter asked sounding a little impatient, but maybe she was imagining things.

"You are needed in room 330, they're having some technical issues." Scott stared Walter in the eye as he talked. Walter glanced over at her and Ralph for a moment with a, dare she say, a worried look in his eyes.

"We can handle it, you'll be back in no time." Paige told him and Ralph nodded, puffing out his chest a little bit.

"Alright, I'll be back." Walter said and followed Scott out of the room, not breaking eye contact with her.

 **AN: Hey! Please don't hate me? Sorry I've been gone for a while, for anyone who's still here. I really do hope to update more often, life just gets too busy. Hey, anyone get the Percy Jackson reference? No? Just me, okay. And sorry for filler chapter, next chapter will have way more action...hopefully.**

 **I just wanted to list off a few of my favorite things (not in order, and my family is first)**

 **1\. Reading 2. Scorpion 3. Reviews 4. PM's 5. Reviews and PM's**

 **So... make me super happy please?**

 **Love you all,**

 **FandomFan2**


End file.
